In places without the possibility of including a window for daylight it is desirable to have a lighting device which imitates a window with day light appearance. It would be advantageous to provide such a window imitation by means of a large area lighting device. A lighting device of the initially mentioned kind generally is referred to as a large area lighting device, since the light output of the several light sources is distributed across a relatively large common output area of the lighting device. It is typically used as general lighting mounted at the ceiling of a room. It is advantageous to provide solid state lighting solutions for such lighting devices, due to the energy savings obtained in comparison with conventional light sources. Among the solid state lighting alternatives, the so called remote phosphor concept where a remote wavelength converter, typically a phosphor element, changes the colored light e.g. blue light from a solid state light source such as a LED (light emitting diode) to white light and is an efficient way of producing white light. Large area solid state lighting devices, such as LED lighting devices, are generally desirable to use for such illumination purposes. However, in tests where LED lighting devices have been mounted and tuned to emit daylight simulating white light, the appearance of the lighting devices when observed from a distance have not given the impression of a window.